In general existing manual and automatic automobile transmissions are complicated, inefficient, expensive, and heavy. At present few automatic automobile transmissions exist with seven or more gears. The present engineering designs are extremely difficult to build and disassemble.
The present art utilizes pedal friction clutches or torque converters or very complicated electromagnetic clutches for coupling the engine to the transmission shaft and very complicated oil pumps with intricate valve boxes and channels to distribute high pressure oil to control clutches so gears can be meshed or activated. Recently, computers have been incorporated to better control the timing for meshing gears in automatic transmissions, but the basic engineering designs have changed very little.